Romeo And Cinderella
by Cadence3000
Summary: Tu seras mi Romeo, pero yo no seré tu Julieta ya que no quiero un fina tan trágico como el de ellos. Ser tu Cenicienta me basta, ya que este cuento se tratara de nosotros os... pero se dice que la Cenicienta por mentirosa se la devoro un lobo, ¿que puedo hacer? a este paso yo igual acabare como ella, pero que antes de que eso pase yo quiero que tu vengas y me salves...


**Hola! estoy aqui con un nuevo FF, la cancion esta en mi Pagina en Facebook si la quieren escuchar ok, e igual los vestuarios, asi que... ¡a leer!**

* * *

 _ **PVD Trixie:**_

Estaba desvelada a la una de la mañana, esperando que mi amor, el chico que daría su vida por mi… mi _**Romeo**_... esperando que el cumpliera su promesa… de tanto esperar me siento en la orilla de la cama… con vista hacia mi ventana… y justo cuando vi… hay esa él… con una sonrisa sincera y a la vez traviesa, le devolví la sonrisa con cariño alegre de que mi _**Romeo**_ haya cumplido su promesa….

 _Trixie:_

 _No dejes que nuestro amor_

 _Eli:_ _  
_ _se transforme en tragedia como Julieta_

 _Eli y Trixie:_ _  
_ _llévame a un lugar lejano_ _  
_ _eso es lo que deseo_

Tú te acercas a mi sin tus zapatos para no despertar a mis padres y ser lo más cautelo posible y te paras frente a mi, vestías una camisa manga larga blanca de botones, con un corbatín casi desamarrado de color negro, tenias un pantalón de color azul como tu cabello, estabas descalzo debido a que te quitaste tus zapatos marrones…

 _Trixie:_

 _Papá y mamá les deseo muy buenas noches_ _  
_ _espero que esta vez tengan muy dulces sueños_ _  
_ _es hora de que los adultos duerman_

 _Eli:  
_ _tus labios saben al más dulce caramelo_

 _Trixie:_ _  
_ _te veo y cruzo mis piernas tímidamente_

 _Eli y Trixie:_ _  
_ _¿qué tan lejos iremos esta noche?_

 _ **PDV de Eli:**_

-lamento haber llegado tarde mi amor-dije acorralándola contra su cama, Trixie tenía unas braguitas de color verde con puntos negros y bonito diseño de color negro en los bordes, arriba tienes una blusita suelta de tirantes que deja ver tu ombligo, que hacia juego con tus braguitas, de color verde con puntos negros, me deja ver tu silueta femenina más hermosa que yo haya visto, y tu hermoso rostro sonrojado que hermosamente te hace ver más tierna, y tu cabello suelto que te llega hasta tu perfecta cintura, estas nerviosa por la forma en la que te tengo acorralada, pero puedo ver una sonrisa traviesa en tu rostro…

\- no te preocupes Shane,- dijiste con esa sonrisa traviesa en tu rostro, mientras sin que me diera cuenta, tenias tus manos en mi pecho, desabrochándome mi camisa y terminando de desatar mi corbatín.- _hoy es nuestra noche_ …-dijiste hasta que me agarraste del cuello de la camisa atrayéndome hacia ti, y pude sentir como tu nariz era rosada con la mía hasta que pude sentir como tus dulces labios presionaban con los míos… _  
_

_Trixie:  
_ _te pido no me lastimes, solo se amable_ _  
_ _pues la amargura nunca me ha gustado_ _  
_ _quizá sea porque siempre comí pasteles_ _  
_ _que mamá me dio…_ _  
Eli:  
_ _para mí esto es algo un poco misterioso_

 _Trixie:_ _  
_ _pero sé que eres alguien muy curioso_

 _Eli:_ _  
_ _quiero que me enseñes todo lo que hay en ti_

 _Trixie:_ _  
_ _y así yo te enseñare lo que hay en mí…_

 _ **PDV de Trixie:**_

Todos mis recuerdos junto a ti vienen a mi mente… tal como nos conocimos… Tú eras reservado y nuevo en la escuela, ninguna chica se fijaba en ti, excepto yo, te conseguí en el patio del recreo sentado bajo un árbol, escribiendo poesía pura, sin que tú te dieras cuenta estaba detrás de ti, viendo lo que escribías, pero al sentir mi presencia levantaste la vista, cuando vi por primera vez tu rostro, esos hermosos ojos color azul cielo, y esa cabellera azulada, me quede perdida un momento en tos ojos, y me preguntaste "¿Quién eres, y que haces aquí?", al oír por primera vez tu voz me sorprendí de tan linda voz tienes, y te respondí dulcemente "Trixie Sting, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Dijiste que tu nombre era… "soy Eli, Eli Shane" me respondiste con una sonrisa ¿Quién diría que ese fue el comienzo de un hermoso romance?

 _Trixie:  
_ _Te he estado esperando soy Cenicienta_ _  
_ _y correré hacia ti solo con mí uniforme_ _  
_ _quisiera que la magia detuviera_ _  
_ _el tiempo justo en este momento_

 _quiero escapar contigo soy Julieta_ _  
_ _pero te pido que no digas ese nombre_

 _Eli:_ _  
_ _junto a ti quiero pasar mi vida_

 _Trixie:_ _  
_ _si no es así siempre estaré aburrida_

 _Eli y Trixie:_ _  
_ _dime amor ¿siempre estarás tú junto a mí?_

 _ **PDV de Eli:**_

Recuerdo que desde que te conocí, descubrí un gran sentimiento, después de un año como amigos, me declare, y tu gustosa aceptaste, luego de un tiempo por un "incidente" no te volví a ver, luego en la escuela había un baile que duraba hasta tarde, yo con la esperanza de volverte a ver, vestí mi mejor traje, y justo en la entrada, te vi más hermosa que en mis sueños con tu cabello suelto con un poco recogido en una coleta alta de lado, tu vestido hermoso, parecías haber perdido algo ya que veías hacia todos lados como si estuvieras buscando algo, yo me acerque hacia ti con una rosa blanca en mis manos y sin que te dieras cuenta puse esa rosa a un costado de tu oreja, cuando sentiste ese movimiento, volteaste y me vistes, regalándome una sonrisa hermosa y me abrazaste desprevenidamente, y yo gustoso acepte de inmediato el abrazo…

 _Trixie:  
_ _me he maquillado solo para impresionarte_ _  
_ _prometo ser una buena niña mañana_ _  
_ _perdóname solo por esta ocasión_

 _no pongo obstáculos para que estés conmigo_ _  
_ _pues considero que eres mucho más que amigo_

 _Eli y Trixie:_ _  
_ _¿qué tan lejos iremos esta noche?_

En la realidad, justo después del beso, yo te estaba abrazando por etas mientras tu comías una manzana que te traje, pero la soltaste cuando sentistes que había besado tu cuello de cisne que tienes, y te sonrojaste mas cuando vistes que ahora te tenia sujeta de la cintura y con mi otra mano la tenía en tu pecho…

 _Eli:  
_ _perdóname si te muerdo y si te lastimo_ _  
_ _pero te confieso siento tanto amor_

 _Trixie:_ _  
_ _aunque mi papá me diga que te odia_

 _Eli:_ _  
_ _no me causa temor_

Lo único que te perturba a ti, que ese pequeño incidente, estábamos tranquilamente hablando mientras esperabas que tus padres te vinieran a buscar, pero cuando estabas conmigo esperando que te vinieran a buscar, y llego tu papa, a tu papa no le gusto que te viera conmigo, luego me abofeteo dejando su mano marcada en mi mejilla, tú fuiste a socorrerme, calmándome mi dolor, y me besaste la mejilla donde tu papa me abofeteo, tu papa molesto por ese acto, te agarro fuertemente de tu antebrazo, alejándote de mí, desde ese día no te dejaban estar cerca de mí, a excepción de esa noche en la que pude estar contigo sin problemas…

 _Trixie:  
_ _tu siempre me has ayudado y me has amado_ _  
_ _por eso deseo ir tan lejos contigo_ _  
_ _llévame muy lejos mi Romeo tan lejos que_ _  
_ _nos metamos en problemas hoy_

Hasta que dieron la media noche que bailamos, me dijiste que fuera a tu casa en la hora en la que todos estuviesen durmiendo, te alejaste de mí, pero dejaste tu zapatilla tirada en las escaleras y "olvidaste tu zapatilla"…Igual que _**Cenicienta…**_

 _Trixie:_

 _La campana suena soy Cenicienta_ _  
_ _deje mi zapatilla de cristal tirada_ _  
_ _y espero que me encuentres pronto amor_ _  
_ _antes de que los villanos nos separen_

 _Cenicienta hizo lo mismo que yo_

 _Eli:_ _  
_ _dejo su zapatilla más no fue olvidada_

 _Trixie:_ _  
_ _así lo hare para que tú me encuentres_

 _Eli:_ _  
_ _deseo que seas muy feliz a mi lado_

 _Eli y Trixie:_ _  
_ _¿qué no ves que estoy aquí solo por ti?_

 _*en el recuerdo, Eli detiene a Trixie tomándola de la mano*_

Ya lo tengo decidido, tal vez no pueda estar contigo mientras esta el sol, y sé que te hace mal verme a espaldas de tus padres por la noche, y no quieres eso, con solo verte a tus ojos puedo ver que te quieres ir lejos de aquí y deseas estar junto a mi aun si tu padre te lo prohíbe, tranquila mi princesa, tal vez me lo niegues, tal vez no quieras volver a verme por esta propuesta pero me arriesgare…

 _Eli:  
_ _¿no quieres ver lo que hay dentro de mi corazón?_ _  
_ _Yo te lo entrego_ _  
_ _Esta lleno de deseo, tu lo provocas_ _  
_ _esto es muy serio_

 _Trixie:_ _  
_ _pero ya no es suficiente dame tu amor_ _  
_ _que he sido paciente_

 _Eli:  
_ _llena mi alma y mi vida_ _  
_ _que tu pasión es mi única salida_

 _Eli y Trixie:_

 _Sin ti nada tendría sentido_ _  
_

 _Trixie:  
_ _la felicidad no es tan complicada_

 _Eli:_ _  
_ _en una pequeña caja se puede encontrar_

 _ **PDV de Trixie:**_

Mis ojos casi salen de mis cuencas por lo que vi…

-Sé que es un incomodo, sé que no es el lugar más romántico del mundo, peros e que no eres feliz aquí Trixie, cuando te veo aquí no veo esa sonrisa tan encantadora que tienes… pero cuando estás conmigo, he visto volver esa sonrisa tan bella que tienes, Trix, eres una chica maravillosa, hermosa, no solo por fuera, si no por dentro, una princesa como tú no se merece esto, merece mucho más que vivir aquí con un egoísta padre, pero te amo de verdad, y quisiera proponerte algo….- Yo me quede sin palabras, estaba sorprendida por lo que me dijo.- te propongo, que si decides escapar conmigo, muy lejos de aquí, donde nadie nos moleste, donde podamos ser libres al fin de este mundo egoísta.-Dijo sacando de su bolcillos de pantalón, una pequeña cajita.

-E-Escapar…-balbucee con duda.- pero… ¿Cómo nos mantendremos, donde viviremos? ¿Eli?... ¿y si nos atrapan?...- dije con preocupación.

-Hay una pequeña cabaña abandonada, en lo profundo del bosque, también hay cuartos, baños, concina y sala útiles estables donde podremos quedarnos. Aunque no me importara huir, si no estás conmigo.-dijo abriendo la pequeña cajita donde había un anillo dorado con una esmeralda en forma de corazón incrustada en ella, yo estaba que me ponía a llorar de lo conmovida que estaba a escuchar sus palabras.-entonces… ¿Qué me dices?- termino algo sonrojado y nervioso por mi respuesta.

\- si… ¡SI! ¡No me importa dónde nos quedemos!...-dije alegre lanzándome sobre él con un abrazo- mientras estés conmigo… todo será maravilloso-dije casi ahorcándolo por el cuello con algunas lagrimas de alegría, mientras el escondía su cabeza en mi cuello, alegre por mi respuesta.

Luego de eso el me puso el anillo en mi dedo, de ahí fui a cambiarme de ropa, me puse un vestido negro, unas zapatillas negras y medias negras, fui y agarre mi bolso de la escuela, vacié todo y metí algo de mi ropa, mis ahorros, e iba a meter mi foto de pequeña donde aparezco con mis padres, y de ahí me puse un poco dudosa ¿era lo correcto lo que hacía?

 _Trixie:_ _  
_ _¿qué debo hacer? ¿Qué es lo correcto tal vez?_ _  
_ _Quedarme junto a ti o debo abandonarte_

 _pero me he dado cuenta que mis padres_ _  
_ _tiene una vida normal y apagada_

 _Eli:_ _  
_ _por eso sé, lo que siempre buscaré_ _  
_ _un tesoro que ha estado perdido_

 _*le viene a la mente algo que él había dicho Eli sobre Cenicienta*_ _  
_

 _Eli:  
_ _Cenicienta dijo muchas mentiras_ _  
_ _se dice que al final la devoró un lobo_

 _Trixie:_ _  
_ _¿qué debo hacer? ¿Qué es lo correcto no sé?_ _  
_ _No quiero terminar como lo hizo ella_

Algo atemorizada miro hacia donde esta mi romeo, extendiendo sus brazos esperando a que callera, yo me contente, fui corriendo hacia sus brazos, salte y él me atrapo, ambos caímos en el suelo, yo solo pude susurrar sonrojada un "te amo" mientras él también se sonrojaba. _  
_

 _Confió en ti, tú eres quien me salvará…_

 _ **Fin de PDV…**_

Al día siguiente, los padres de Trixie se preocuparon al no verla bajar para desayunar, su padre, pensando lo peor, fue rápido hacia la habitación de su hija con su esposa atrás con una sonrisa al pensar que lo que creía su esposo no podría ser cierto. Cuando el Papá abrió la puerta se encontró una sorpresa: la cama distendida, cosas desordenadas pero lo mas notable y lo primero que vio, fue una manzana mordida con una nota abajo que decía: " _ **Romeo and Cinderella**_ "…

* * *

 **Hola! ¿como han estado? yo alegre ya que tengo hasta el 8 de diciembre libre por las elecciones :D**

 **espero que les haya gustado el FanFic, si nada mas que decir**

 **Bye! ;D**


End file.
